Long term evolution (LTE) network is a standard mobile broadband technology that provides a high speed Internet experience to subscribers (e.g., mobile subscribers). Currently, a rapid increase in number of subscribers and recent emergence of new applications, such as multimedia online gaming (MMOG), mobile television (TV), Web 2.0 and the like have resulted in a large scale increase in data (e.g., mobile data) and bandwidth usage. Due to the rapid increase in the number of subscribers, the data and the bandwidth usage, processing load in the LTE network is increasing which may lead to more traffic congestion, data packet delay and/or data packet loss. Hence, the subscribers' experience is impacted. Also, network operators (e.g., mobile network operators) have to manage high speed data traffic from the increased number of subscribers to improve the subscribers' experience by providing a good quality of service (QoS).
Typically, QoS in the LTE network is defined by parameters, such as a priority, a data packet delay budget and a data packet loss rate. Generally, to provide a good QoS, the LTE network prioritizes data packets associated with applications and services (e.g., mobile services) such that, minimum data packet delay budget and data packet loss rate are ensured. The above mentioned parameters are further associated with a logical connectivity between the LTE network and devices (e.g., mobile devices) of the subscribers. The logical connectivity is of two types, namely default evolved packet service (EPS) bearers and dedicated EPS bearers. Typically, the default EPS bearers and the dedicated EPS bearers are implemented in LTE network elements, such as a packet data network gateway (PDN GW) and a service gateway (SGW) to be compliant with LTE network standards. Further, the devices of the subscribers supporting the default EPS bearers and dedicated EPS bearers will be able to communicate with the LTE network.
However, in the case where the default EPS bearers are used, there is no guaranteed bit rate (GBR) between the devices and the PDN GW/SGW due to lack of prioritization of the data packets or due to preferential treatment of the data packets. As a result, a high priority, low delay application data packet gets the same LTE network treatment as a low priority, high delay application data packet. Also, in the case where the dedicated EPS bearers are used, application data packets are ensured a GBR due to priority processing in the PDN GW/SGW. As a result, the data packets over the default EPS bearers get a de-prioritized treatment in the PDN GW/SGW. This can end up increasing the data packet delay budget and data packet loss rate.